


Brotherly Kindness

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: It's a good day to reach out.





	Brotherly Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makiyakinabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiyakinabe/gifts).



Regulus studied the door of Sirius’ room. It was closed tight—wasn’t that always the way? But he had to try, at least. He rapped softly on the door.

There was a rustle from inside, then silence. Regulus knocked again.

“Go away!” his brother yelled.

Regulus sighed. He knocked a third time.

The door jerked open. “What do you want?” Sirius snarled. “Have you come to ask me to play perfect families with Mum and Dad?”

“I just wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas.”

Sirius stared at him for a moment, but finally relaxed. “Happy Christmas to you too.”


End file.
